


tooru for dessert

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass-eating, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm a filthy sinner. i'm so sorry for this. iwaoi bathroom sex at ushishira's reception</p>
            </blockquote>





	tooru for dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



Oikawa and Ushijima weren’t buddies; Oikawa still hadn’t gotten over his childish urge to call Ushijima names, but he was more civil than before, and he had a newfound respect for Ushijima, civil enough to not tear up Ushijima’s wedding invitation and to actually attend.

 

“I’m proud of you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi mused, fixing his own tie a little as they walked into the reception room. “You didn’t throw eye daggers once.”

 

Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. “Hey, I’m an adult now. I can be civil even to a guy I used to hate.” He leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as people started to gather around the floor and dance, some people hovering over the banquet table full of hor d'oeuvres. Their hands intertwined lightly, backs against the wall. Ushijima and Shirabu were dancing in the middle, bodies close, moving slowly. Ushijima was whispering stuff in his ear, Shirabu let his head fall on Ushijima’s shoulder, letting Ushijima carry all of his weight, Ushijima laughing softly, a sight Oikawa never thought he’d see, something he wondered if he could have...Oikawa wondered if he could ever have a nice wedding like this…

 

“We can.” Iwaizumi spoke, easily reading Oikawa’s mind. He looked up at Iwaizumi, red-cheeked. “You’re thinking too much, Tooru.” Iwaizumi leaned his lips towards Oikawa’s ears, kissing the outer shell lightly, enjoying Oikawa shiver underneath his touch, enjoyed the way Oikawa  pressed his weight even more against Iwaizumi. “We can have one just like this.”

 

For a while they stood there like that, arms brushed against each other, warm bodies glued against one another, fingers squeezing lightly. “Really?” Oikawa’s voice was quiet, hushed.

 

“Mmn. Of course.” Iwaizumi hummed, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle feeling of Oikawa pressed up against him. And then there was silence between them, Iwaizumi enjoying the silence as it was rare with Oikawa, and Oikawa enjoying to prospect of having a wedding like this. His gaze wandered to Ushijima again, noticing how they were sitting down now. Him and Shirabu were sitting facing each other, whispering to each other with bright smiles to each other.

 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, looking down at his arm entangled with Iwaizumi’s Then, without warning, he dragged Iwaizumi with him into one of the hallways until he found a bathroom and pulled him inside, ignoring the string of curses spewing from Iwaizumi’s mouth. And once they were alone inside, Iwaizumi grit his teeth. “What the fuck, Oik—”

 

“Hajime…” Oikawa spoke gently, unable to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi knew that voice, knew that look, knew that glimmer in his eyes...he knew it too well. “No one’s here...they’re all partying…”

 

Iwaizumi flinched. “Are you serious? We’re at Ushiwaka’s wedding! What happened to being an  _ adult?” _ Iwaizumi hissed, looking around again to make sure no one was around. 

 

“Please…” Oikawa begged, biting his lip. “It’s embarrassing...but when you...said that...we could get married...I just...kinda let my thoughts wander...I wondered what life would be like for Ushiwaka and his husband after this is over...and n-naturally...I thought about his honeymoon...and I started imagining how our...h-honeymoon would be...and I...kinda got...y-you know...ex...cited…” 

 

Normally, Iwaizumi would groan in disgust. Oikawa was always being troublesome for him, but that was exactly the reason he couldn’t leave him. They already knew each other so much, so well, more so than anyone else, and the thought of Oikawa being with someone else felt so wrong. Of course he wanted to marry Oikawa...he would have married him years ago. But they had been so comfortable with their lives, and Ushijima’s invitation was the thing that brought them to reality. And it was his fault for nearly proposing to him right then and there…

 

So he didn’t groan and hit Oikawa upside the head, but Iwaizumi pulled him into the handicap stall and pressed him gently against the cold, tile wall. Oikawa hissed at how cold it felt, even through his suit, but Iwaizumi’s lips were on his in an instant and the cold melted into searing hot pleasure that made Oikawa’s knees tremble, made him sink into Iwaizumi’s touch.

 

“Hajime...I need you…” Oikawa whined, hands pulling away at Iwaizumi’s belt, fumbling with trying to get it off. But Iwaizumi had other plans; he swatted Oikawa’s hands away and pushed Oikawa down on his knees, bending over to kiss the top of my head. 

 

“You...made me hard too…” Iwaizumi whispered, undoing his pants and pulling down his boxer briefs, letting his erection press against Oikawa’s cheek. It definitely hadn’t been too long since the last time they had sex, but Oikawa’s eagerness and hunger to take Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth was like he hadn’t had Iwaizumi like this for years.

 

Oikawa could see the hunger in Iwaizumi’s eyes...knew that there was no going back now. Knowing they didn’t have much time, he relaxed his throat and wrapped his lips around the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock, and kept his gaze on Iwaizumi, silently letting him know to fuck his mouth to his heart’s content.

 

And with the way Iwaizumi thrust gently at first, gauging how much he coulc take, was so sweet, making Oikawa realize how much he loved his best friend, and how much Iwaizumi loved him back. But after a while, Oikawa bobbed forward until Iwaizumi’s cock hit the back of his throat, making him let out a strangled gasp. And that’s when Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was ready, and snapped back in Oikawa’s mouth.

 

Oikawa’s moans were muffled by Iwaizumi’s cock, stuffing his throat, stretching his lips wide. But Iwaizumi could still hear him, see that lustful gaze in Oikawa’s eyes, the look and sound that he knew Oikawa was loving it. Maybe it was the thrill of the situation, or the fact that Iwaizumi remembered that just moments ago they had both promised to marry, and how Oikawa was already fantasizing about their future as a married couple...but Iwaizumi came fast, spilling his seed deep in Oikawa’s mouth, coming with a loud cry of  _ Tooru _ with a hand over his mouth.

 

As Iwaizumi slipped his leaking cock out of Oikawa’s mouth, they both held their breath, hoping no one was near, hoping no one had walked in and heard the filthy sounds they were making. But when there was no sounds but their heavy breathing, Oikawa smiled, swallowing easily. “Wow, Iwa-chan came a lot...and very quickly…” Oikawa teased, but Iwaizumi was already hoisting him up back on his feet and bending him over.

 

Oikawa had his forearms pressed against the cool tile, ass sticking out. Iwaizumi made quick work of undoing them and pulling Oikawa’s clothes to his ankles until his bottom half was bare. “Hajime?” Oikawa squeaked, wondering what Iwaizumi had in mind.

 

Penetration was not an option for Iwaizumi; they had no condoms, no lube, and Iwaizumi didn’t think he could hold out for very long...not when he had already fucked Oikawa’s mouth and came so hard...he wouldn’t trust himself. So he did the next best thing, wrapping his fingers around Oikawa’s leaking cock and stroking him while he pressed his tongue to Oikawa’s hole. 

 

Covering his mouth to muffle the sharp cries, Oikawa held himself up with one arm as Iwaizumi licked and sucked on his hole in time to the strokes on his cock. It was too much...and he felt like his legs could give out at any moment. Especially when Iwaizumi’s free hand was gently caressing his inner thigh...Iwaizumi was too much.

 

“Hajime…” Oiwaka crooned between his parted fingers before closing them back up as Iwaizumi’s tongue pressed inside his hole, licking around his walls before slipping back out. Almost nothing was better than Iwaizumi’s tongue in his ass, his calloused hands stroking his hard cock, fingers pressing into his inner thigh, hot breath on his twitching hole...Oikawa couldn’t take it much more. “Hajime, please, I n-need...ah!” 

 

He pressed his hand even tighter to his mouth as Iwaizumi kept working on his hole, breathing hot air on it before lapping up the area. The way Oikawa tasted and twitched under his touch was incentive enough to push two fingers inside of Oikawa, quickly trying to find the spots that made Oikawa turn to mush.

 

And when he did, Oikawa bit on his lip to keep from screaming as he came, thighs quivering, unable to hold himself up anymore, collapsing back onto Iwaizumi, shuddering as each rope of cum spurted from his cock against the white tile. Iwaizumi slowly jerked Oikawa until there was nothing left, no energy left in either of them. “Tooru…”

 

“Mmm, Hajime...that was...kinda...kinky of us…” Oikawa mused, reaching for the toilet paper to wipe themselves off, grateful that nothing got on their suits. “At Ushiwaka’s reception of all places…”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “And whose fault do you think that is, huh Tooru?” He groaned lightly, buckling his belt and pants back on, smoothing out any wrinkles that made have formed. 

 

“Ushiwaka’s of course. For making me fantasize about our honeymoon.” Oikawa huffed, strolling out of the stall once he was all clean. He went to the mirror of course, making sure to wipe the sweat from his forehead and fixing his hair. “But goddamn, Hajime, you eat ass like a dream…” Oikawa mused dreamily.

 

“Says the one who lets me fuck his throat without any restraint...honestly, I feel like I’m going to hurt you one of these days…” Iwaizumi admitted, scratching the back of his head as they made their way back to the reception hall, hoping no one noticed they were gone.

 

Oikawa laughed. “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan~ I’m invincible.” He teased, reaching up to kiss his cheek. And when he turned around, he flinched and went to Iwaizumi’s side immediately.

 

“Oikawa...Iwaizumi.” Ushijima approached the two of them with red lipstick kiss marks on either cheek. Oikawa looked to Shirabu, who was by Ushijima’s side, and wasn’t wearing lipstick. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave Ushijima a blank stare. “Ah, this?” Ushijima pointed to his face with a questioning look. “Kenjirou’s grandmother is...very affectionate.” 

 

That made them laugh, the thought of Ushijima and Shirabu doing...kinky things out in the open disappearing (and they both would have been glad that they were busy doing their own kinky things not to see Ushijima being kinky in public). “Thank you for inviting us.” Oikawa spoke smoothly, giving the newlyweds a bright smile.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Ushijima bowed a little. “It’s nice to see you both again.”

 

“Same here.” Iwaizumi stuck out his hand, gripping onto Ushijima’s in a firm handshake. “I wish the both of you great luck in your future.”

 

A moment of silence passed and Ushijima’s eyes lit up for just a moment. “Did you two have something to eat? I don’t mean to brag but...my mother makes the best food in all of Japan.”

 

Oikawa laughed. 

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

 

“Um...I appreciate the offer, Ushijima...but I already ate.” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and winked. Shirabu, as soon as realization hit him, looked at the two of them in disgust. Ushijima did not pick up on any subtlety in Iwaizumi’s words.

 

“Oh, really? Did you enjoy it?” Ushijima asked.

 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks turn red. “Y-yeah...it was very delicious.”

 

Ushijima’s face lit up. “Really? My mother would be very pleased to hear that.” 

 

Oikawa mumbled under his breath. “I’m not sure she would…”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
